FIG. 7 is a schematic cross-sectional view of typical prior art fuel filter 200. Filter 200 includes housing 202, cavity 204 formed by the housing, filter element 206 located in the cavity, inlet port 208, and outlet port 210. Fuel filters are used in a wide variety of combustion engine applications. In general, it is desirable to minimize axial length 212 of filter 200 while attaining a desired filtering capacity or function. The filtering capacity or function is dependent upon length 216 of element 206, which in turn is dependent upon axial length 214, which along with the respective positions of the input and output ports determines overall axial length 212.